percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BeholdtheVision
Welcome to my talk page! a few simple rules- no swearing, yelling, or being mean. Thanks! -Herman PS: Archives reign here. Talk To Me By Pressing Edit > Nice. xD -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 13:11, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, thanks! And I'll think about it of course! :) Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 20:44, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) I wanted to know if you wanted to join a new collab? It's called The Assassins. If you don't it's alright. Realm of the Shadows It explains everything on the page, :) Realm of the Shadows 15:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey :). I just wanted to let you know it's your turn to write the next chapter for the assassins :). Realm of the Shadows 20:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, for the third chapter you could have some of the characters get angry at each other. And have them reach the Grand Canyon. Or you could have one of the characters be hurt really badly after the battle. OR you could have them on their way to the Grand Canyon and talk to each other about the past. Realm of the Shadows 22:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The deadline is Friday, so you have two days. Plenty of time :) Realm of the Shadows 22:31, March 27, 2013 (UTC) No you won't be kicked out :). It's just every week the writer as until friday, so if you started on monday you would have 4 days, but since it's wednesday. You have two. Just a good deadline to keep. :) Also, I updated my characters so might want to check those out to help you with writing the next chapter if you chose to have them fight and get angry. Mostly Grace because she has something that could really help. Here's the links Grace Roderick And Hecter Yatch Realm of the Shadows 22:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) That's too bad. I really wish you would stay with the collab, I think you would be a great writer for it :). But it's your choice, I hope you'll carry on reading though ;) Realm of the Shadows 20:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. So as of right now you aren't appart of the collab anymore? because if so I need to know. Realm of the Shadows 20:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright. We're going to miss you! Realm of the Shadows 21:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I think that's what we were gonna do for tQO xD At least, in the original version. However, this is like, 200 years in the future, it wouldn't be best for this story. That's a good idea though ^-^ The fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves. 15:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Your PM Look, I'm flattered that you think highly of my fanfictions like this, but I don't want you to use them as an example for any type of homework assignment, okay? What I write is fanfiction. It isn't published, and it certainly isn't meant to be taken as seriously as this. Since it isn't published, I don't want you getting in trouble with your English teacher, either. I may not have "written" boundaries about this, but these are implied. You may not do this unless I say you can. Even then, I highly doubt I would ever let you do this. Please be respectful of this in the future. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 21:33, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Um...okay, yea, sure, that's fine. But are you going to write out the entire story lines and scenes/cutscenes? Or....? Like a Rainbow. 14:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I definitely understand how you feel. It's kinda of all heartwarming and heart-wrenching at the same time seeing all these new users. Honestly, I was thinking about leaving in a year, too. The wiki is definitely in good hands; we've all left a mark and sooner or later we'll have to let it set. -Jet"We have to watch each other's backs because no one else will." 00:52, May 17, 2013 (UTC) So I had this random thought, like, "If THO and tQ were each a comic line thingy (I cant remember the word ok dont judge) who would be Marvel and who would be DC?" I think THO would be DC honestly and tQ Marvel. And from this, who is who? And like idk it's just bothering me and you should help me decide 'cause I started thinking of it in Avengers and Young Justice terms x3 Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. 05:03, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ooo ja, ja that would make sense. I agree x3 Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. 16:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Herm, you know how when you go on to your user page, that cool floaty thing appears? I was wondering if I could have your permission to use that sort of coding on my user page? Its okay if you say no. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 19:53, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks :D [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~So this is Narnia...']] 23:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Yea I'm a girl. Thanks for the welcome and I'm alredy working on a story with Tris hope you read it! Hermione Fleur (talk • ) 23:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) The Wiki Anniversary Contest When I joined this site, I had no intention of writing. In all honesty, outside of a school project or two, I don't think I ever wrote anything as a form of entertainment. While I did get good grades in English, I wasn't the kind of person that enjoyed reading or writing. However, when one of the users over at the Camp Half-Blood wiki mentioned that she was writing a fan-fiction story, I decided to kind of just check it out for the fun of it. As I read it, I started coming up with ideas about how to make the story better, or what I would have done if I were writing it. Those thoughts eventually turned from what I would change, to what I would write, to I wonder if I could write a story. So I started writing and couldn't stop; what was originally supposed to be a short story turned into something more. I even finished in only four or five days. It was the first writing project I ever did for myself and I enjoyed it so much, as well as others telling me how much they liked it. I couldn't stop and before I knew it I was working on a second story, then a third. Before I knew it I had finished an entire series of stories and was starting work on another series. I will admit that I will never be an author, but if people come on here and like my stories, then that is enough for me. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'God of Dark Clouds']] 21:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I already a pretty big paragraph to Josh about my confusion, but basically I saw the whole voting thing on the page and I tried to check and make sure you and Josh were rollbacks, but when I clicked on your user pages the rollback button took a couple seconds to load so I didn't see it, and I thought you both weren't rollbacks. I double checked and it loaded enough to say you were, but Josh wasn't, so I changed my comment (If you look at the history, you'll see at first I thought you weren't a RB either). Sorry for my massive confusion, I hope I didn't annoy you too much! I'll try to be more thorough when I research things next time :/ Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 17:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Emergency Emergency Emergency Is this like super super super fancy or like just regular fancy THIS IS IMPORTANT OKAY I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 04:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Black and white, cocktail, super super super extreme fancy, whaaaaat I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 15:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yay sounds fun. Alrighty:) I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 16:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Since yesterday :P I chose you because I think you did a very good job with a lot of hard work for the Wiki's Birthday and Anniversary-even if it didn't quite turn out fantastically (not your fault-the fault of the users on this wiki and their total laziness :P). But I think the website was a pretty freaking awesome idea, you spent months on the awards, and without you, we probably wouldn't have ever started the awards, and the celebration for the Wiki probably never would've happened. So, thank you. I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 17:29, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh and btw check out my blog because yeah. I wanna fall asleep in a cashmere nightgown when the ship goes down. 17:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Herm! - Fack Care Mate 19:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) MOVIES MOVIES OMG WHEN LMS WAS GOING WE DID THAT AND AHHH YEA I ALREAY KNOW AOME ACTORS -Hazel Ill try to vote but no promises cause iPod. No chat cause fooood Hey Herm. You know for the Kat - The Council crossover, where would it take place? England or USA? Cos there's an American division of The Council, so it can take place in America. I'd just need to make a character. [[User:Albus Chase|'If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase| nothing ever happens at all.]] 20:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) True, it would be more interesting. You disappeared from chat D: Wanna start planning it, if you aren't busy? [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 20:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Its okay; studying is important :D I'll probably still be on, but if I'm not we can just start planning another day. I can tell this is gonna be awesome! [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 20:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Sorry I sorta disappeared yesterday I kinda sprained my wrist...Its all good though xD [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 08:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Lol yeah xD I didn't think The Council was that great...... Anyway I only really have time for the two I agreed to days ago - one with you and one with Ice - so yeah. Although after we finish everything, a full on THO/TC crossover would be epic! [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 12:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hola Herman. So, I finished ASD, which means we can start the Kat/TC crossover. I was thinking she comes and investigates The Diplomatic Division, which is my main group. Then we'll see how things go; maybe make it into a full story where she helps them save the world or something, lol. Just message me when you're ready to start planning it. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 14:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind; each other's talk pages are fine, if you can't make it on to chat. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 18:59, September 4, 2013 (UTC) After you do your homework, just message me and I'll try to come on. I'm not sure if I'll be here tomorrow, although I probably will. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 19:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Herm. So I had an idea. TDD: New Beginnings is basically gonna be about them settling into their new base, getting a first mission, and almost failing. Because of this, at the end, they send out a signal of sorts, saying they need new members. Kat finds this, and decides it would be the perfect cover to come and investigate. What do you think? [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 11:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds great! What bad guy though...Hm.... [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 11:20, September 5, 2013 (UTC) That could work. It sounds like a great idea! So, they manipulate THO so that they hate TDD, and make them fight. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 11:24, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Ooh yeah. That would definitely get THO angry. And obviously TDD would deny it, so they'd basically have a full on war. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 11:27, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Who do you think from TDD would be interesting to read about with Kat? [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 11:32, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Lol I didn't mean dating, although that would be cool. Liam's single so him and Kat could get together xD [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 12:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, KatxLiam would be really interesting. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 13:54, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Its up to you. They would be comfortable with her powers; a little freaked out, sure, but they made TDD so that the supernatural and the natural could comfortably work together. Also, who would I ask if we could do this crossover? Every THO member xD [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 17:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Herm, don't ya think there should be a template for the award winners? :D Also, you should release the User Awards its been like a month x.x - Fack Care Mate 18:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I can do them if you want ;) - Fack Care Mate 19:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Here is an example of the template: Like it? - Fack Care Mate 19:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask one of them. Although I'm sure they'll be fine with it, since the whole point of fusing all the universes into one was to make crossovers easier to do. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 20:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Please tell me when you're on chat next. We speak then. Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 00:13, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Hermione6870, can you please add categories to this page of yours http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Dried_Rain I've constantly added categories to it and its not working. Its driving me absolutely ballistic! The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 11:31, September 6, 2013 (UTC) now is fine Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 19:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) No one is "in the loop." We all have different ideas we can't agree on and we don't even have meetings, and we all have our own idea of what he club is like as what's gonna happen in its future. Whatever the disagreement is about-I'm assuming its something to do with a collab cause I skimmed your blog-were not all going I agree on huge ideas, so we need to be nice and loving and all that. Drama is bad and makes Hazel sad . -Hazel Oh ok cool cool. -Hazel Sign up for OC vs OC (September 2013)! Hey it's your turn for the Grand Prix. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:34, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vision, Just remiding you that you must have your chapter for The Grand Prix posted by tomorrow. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi HERMAN!!!! It's Hunter!!!!!!!!!!! (woot woot) Okay, so I'm going around to users on this wiki and just asking for you to come check out my wiki, I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Herm, your ''amazing with wikis and I really need help fixing mine up. I know you've been here awhile, so it won't be bad if you look at mine right? I will ask that you at least please look at it for me, edit ''once ''just to get the feel for it and if you don't like it ''poof ''your gone. And I know that you have no good reason to go look at a wiki that I just asked you to do, but... well it would mean a lot to me;) So, http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Jupiter_Wiki is the link, we are a Heroes of Olympus fanfictioning wiki which is mostly on the Roman side. We have a few traces of this wiki there, as it was started about two years after this one (I think). We obviously, have less users and since I'm trying to build it up, it won't hurt to ask people to edit a little and if they like to join. :D Okay, thanks for reading and if yo uwant to know more, just ask me! THANKS SO MUCH'' HERM [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 03:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC)'' Hey Herm! Its been a while. I just thought I'd keep you updated on the status of our TDD/Kat crossover. I'm sorry I'm taking so long :/ I'm almost finished Blood-Stained Memories and TDD: New Beginnings is only going to have five chapters; I'm trying to synchronize when I finish them. Then I'll have to write TDD: Turning Point (to introduce the new members and such; I'm hoping it won't be too long), before we can start. Again, I'm really, really sorry that its taking so long! :/ [[User:Albus Chase|'If you don't imagine,']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 16:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) TOG:Mission 2 The second mission is pretty simple, all you have to do is answer the following questions. Your character is being interviewed before the games so be sure to respond as if you were the character. You can comment your answers on The Olympian Games 2 or put it here with the format and all that The Olympian Games 2/Hephaestus TV Live Jessica McKent *Will you do anything to win the games? *What are your expectations of the games? *What made you accept the invitation to the games? Hey! This is about The Olympian Games 2. For Mission 3, we have to make team-ups (seven teams of 2 and one team of 3). I was wondering if you would like to team up Jessica McKent with Fred Dagbert? Why don't you make like M. C. Escher and get over yourself? (talk • ) 03:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Herm, so I've had an idea on how I can finish quicker so that we can write the crossover. I'm gonna delete TDD: New Beginnings and start TDD: Turning Point, which will start with the whole team, so like New Beginnings never happened. That way, all I have to do is finish BSM and Turning Point, and then we can start. :D [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 14:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) School is kinda overwhelming. Its okay if one of us wants to like postpone the story for a while, because I think it'll be worth it. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 16:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I just thought; I know that we aren't doing the crossover-collab for a while, but I think we should like, choose a name now. Any ideas? [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 17:57, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol well it shouldn't be left up to me...I'm rubbish at coming up with names :/ [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 17:16, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Herm you left earier bro I wasn't done x.x and since I don't know when I'll see you next, I just wanna finish the questions I've got left (for now, of course; God knows there will be more). So like I just need what your characters think on having to stay with the other team for a couple weeks. Like are they just like "get me OUT of here" or "hey it's kinda nice here" or whatever idk. It's a lodge thingy in this small little ski town. So. Yeah. Thanks x3 Please reply ASAP cause not only do I need yours to properly plot this, but Leaf and Matt's as well, but I'd rather the least amount of spoilers as possible so I'll just get theirs on chat, but since this isn't a terribly huge spoiler really, eh x.x And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 01:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Coolz coolz. Btw who does Michael already know before this? Like, know as in "I've had more than one exchanged sentence with you in my entire life" kind of thing, not some sort of knowing them in passing. I know Kat and I'm gonna guess Rachel 'cause she goes to camp sometimes, but idk who else x.x Same with Arthur, Kat, and Annie, but I have no idea who they'd know so xD And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 21:01, October 23, 2013 (UTC) FanFiction I quit. We need to talk sometime, but I wanted to make sure you got the news. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 00:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man :Can you talk sometime? The Next X-Man (talk • ) 00:56, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man :: Just in general. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 20:54, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man :::I want to talk, people are wondering where you went, and since Fanfiction is gone, I'd love to chat to catch up on business and think of the future. Appropriate for a dawning New Year. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 00:13, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man ::::I did not mean at Fanfiction, people just don't know what happened to the site. It seems to be remembered, I think we should just chat about the Wiki. Whenever you have the time. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 02:07, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man :::::I'm sorry the merger idea is getting complicated, can we chat somewhere sometime alone? The Next X-Man (talk • ) 18:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man ::::::So, have we made any progress? What's goin on over there? The Next X-Man (talk • ) 20:01, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man :::::::If it helps, every time I go on the site, he's in the Avengers Alliance chat. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 23:38, January 8, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man ::::::::So, any ideas or predictions? I don't want to be pushy, and I know I probably am, but I'd like to have some idea. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 03:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man :::::::::He replied, I'm not confident in it. He's never going to merge. But in my opinion, you have just as much say as he does. If you really want to merge, go for it. We'd love to have you. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 19:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man ::::::::::I can tell you're active, let's just chat sometime so I know you guys aren't shutting me out. BTW I'm following the most recent conversation you posted on his wall. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 03:34, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man :::::::::::I'm sorry, but Omni is getting to me. He doesn't respond in a timely manner and he's resistant to all forms of change. Your recent work is phenomenal. I'd love to have you among us, even if the sites don't merge, you are welcome among us. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 16:27, January 22, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man ::::::::::::They need some development, but they're good ideas. And now that I think about it, I can't make you work on both. You should stay on Fanfic with Omni. Actually, maybe could we chat sometime? The Next X-Man (talk • ) 16:54, January 22, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man :::::::::::::Saturday it is. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 21:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man ::::::::::::::Want to chat sometime? The Next X-Man (talk • ) 02:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man :::::::::::::::It's cool, Vision, you're a popular man. I'm open whenever you're ready.The Next X-Man (talk • ) 21:20, February 15, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man ::::::::::::::::You seem to be active, want to chat on Fanon? The Next X-Man (talk • ) 16:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man :::::::::::::::::I'll be around. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 20:52, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man ::::::::::::::::::Think you'll be able to make it? The Next X-Man (talk • ) 19:58, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man :::::::::::::::::::Head over to http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com in chat, I'm there. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 21:47, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man ::::::::::::::::::::Did you see the message fit he threw? You're welcome to join us whenever you and the site are ready. The Next X-Man (talk • ) 17:50, March 16, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man There's a serious problem, we need to talk whenever you can. Uncanny X-Factor (talk • ) 19:32, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Uncanny X-Factor :It should be chat, that's the best way to explain everything. And that's exactly the subject of which we need to speak. I guess I'll demote you too then... Uncanny X-Factor (talk • ) 21:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Uncanny X-Factor ::Chat where? I'd prefer Fanon. Uncanny X-Factor (talk • ) 20:54, August 27, 2014 (UTC)Uncanny X-Factor Thanks Thanks, Herm! -[[User:Leafwhisker|'''Annie]] [[User talk:Leafwhisker|'Leonhardt']] 17:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat. I need to ask you something [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 20:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Herm, I'm sorry about not answering on chat before. I got pulled away from the computer and it took a few minutes. I'm also really sorry for what happened, and I'm here if you want to talk. Dancin' round the lies we tell, even the comatose don't dance and tell. 01:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It's cool bra chat does it to all of us x.x Hey love, don't make it bad. 22:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC) You have been Tagged! Refer to Blog for details. Crescendo Finale 13:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) You've been TAGGED! Check this blog to find out what to do next! [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 18:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Herm, if you need to contact me, you can message me here. I will get it. I left all of my characters to Hazel and Rin, so were I you, I would talk to them. ODST! (talk • ) 04:25, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can use him for writing dude. Go ahead Hey love, don't make it bad. 01:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that would actually be really cool! Go for it! [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 16:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Here ya go. Keep your head above the water these waves are getting taller. 21:13, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Do whatever ya want bra. Tho, don't fret over relationships-isn't Arthur only 13 or so when THO starts? I gotta talk to Rin about some relationship stuff too, so just wait a bit before decidin who he dates and all. It would make sense if Arthur was at least bi tho, since with the large amount of people it would make sense for someone not to be straight. Keep your head above the water these waves are getting taller. 20:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi. I can't take the credit i got them from viria.tumblr.com ~Ka'ohu~ (talk • ) 22:49, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I assure you I have not left you. What's wrong? Keep your head above the water these waves are getting taller. 18:51, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Nah bra I got your back. I totally understand what you're going through right now. I've moved...a decent number of times, all of which were in middle school so that kind of sucked a lot cause middle schoolers suck, and idk if you're a middle schooler or high schooler but basically middle schoolers and high schoolers can both suck so we have that covered. If your friend has been a jerk to you, maybe you need to reconsider whether she's actually your friend or not. Try to figure out why she's being so rude. It's possible she's just being a crappy friend, but it's also possible she might be going through something right now, and if so, I recommend you try to help her through it. But your situation does not sound stupid, my friend! Everyone goes through stuff like this, don't worry about it. You'll be a lot happier soon, I promise:) Keep your head above the water these waves are getting taller. 16:29, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat man hakuna matata Keep your head above the water these waves are getting taller. 17:58, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Vision! Hey were you still interested in joining The Legion of Thieves? ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:00, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Herm! It's a long story buuut: I was literally like one page away from finishing nominating when my computer died and everything was gone...and it took me forever to fill it in (a little) the first time...idk maybe i'll try again but not anytime soon :P [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.']] 21:20, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I guess it's okay. Are you going to write a story for each of them or one with all of them together? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 17:07, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Yay! I'm glad you're still here man. I haven't been editing as much recently because I've been busy with extra curriculars and my internet's been out. My internet does that a lot. Yeah. I'm trying to come up with a good story but, sigh. I dunno. Keep your head above the water these waves are getting taller. 23:35, July 15, 2014 (UTC) That's alright Vision. Take your time and enter when you are ready. I have one suggestion about your characters through, don't you think it would be easier to have the same Olympian parnet for all the brothers? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 15:48, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Depends on your opinion on keeping it alive- For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 04:30, October 9, 2014 (UTC) check you user rights. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 16:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) You can do anything you want and whatever you think is right. Just don't break the rules. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 16:38, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Btw Hazel told me to yell at you for wanting to delete Questers stuff. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 16:39, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Herm! Are you going to continue the brackets/OC vs OC? If not I can easily continue it for you. Also, we should talk on chat sometime soon about THO and the main universe and such! ~MattShadow Hello Herman i was wondering if your story "Life is Anger" is still avaliable for adoption.Madara Uchiha1 (talk • ) 01:27, December 29, 2014 (UTC)Madara Uchiha1 You are very welcome. If you dont mind my asking did you already have something in mind for this story as i would want to keep the original idea alive, if not then is okay if i write it in my own point of view. Madara Uchiha1 (talk • ) 07:29, December 30, 2014 (UTC)MadaraUchiha1 Yes, I'd really like if you could remove that comments in Arthur Moonshine page. Thank you. Suijin no Ken (talk • ) 21:58, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Suijin no Ken Yep. Just needed some time off because life. On vacation at present, so will hopefully continue when I get back. ODST! (talk • ) 22:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine! Tbh I appreciate this a lot. I read the first two chapters of Reincarnate and I really like it so far! It'll be interesting to see how everything comes together! -Leafwhisker 00:36, February 21, 2015 (UTC) That's fine. -Leafwhisker 02:47, February 21, 2015 (UTC) eh, i wouldn't use the real characters simply because they never relinquished their ownership of them even though neither sparrow nor tatn are active anymore. Regardless, I think homages would be a lot better because they don't state outright what you're getting at but act as fun easter eggs to those who do. and you didn't do an awful job! i think it's fine -Leafwhisker 02:34, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Eh? I tried testing it myself but I didn't get anything. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 12:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Well I changed the wording because I thought it sounded better but I'll leave it alone. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~Peace out.'' 02:08, March 19, 2015 (UTC)